Fiorella
Fiorella is a character in New and Improved Medici and fiction by GMRE. Who she is She is one of 5 Ancient Medici godesses. According to myth, she used to be armed with the Gladius Ex Virtute Magnifico (a sword with powers worthy of its owner) and in modern terms she was a cool and fun person, fond of practical jokes. Her practical jokes were normally not lethal and simply an amusing passtime. Specific myths In mythology she had often used her powers to play practical jokes on the mortals, not because she would have been evil, but simply because she was bored. *For example one time she apparently placed water-filled buckets above the doors of each house at a small town during every night for over a week, because she thought it would be funny to see the people try to figure out which of them did it. *Another time she had kidnapped the queen of the Gauls and made her play musical instruments at night. That time she had done it out of minor jealousy, because "How dare a mortal woman have more fun than her?" Involvement in the Second Civil War of Medici Main article: Second Civil War of Medici. , to commemorate the exact location from where she ascended.]] On september 32, 1637 Leopold IV, duke of Litore Torto, and a number of his close followers are said to have witnessed how she ascended from the lake of Litore Torto and communicated with the awe stricken bystanders. As the godess reportedly explained, she was surprised to find that there is now a lake where her house had been. She was apparently now bored and wanted to know who their leader is. Leopold IV introduced himself and she made her sword float to Leopold, who then grabbed it. Fiorella had then continued to explain in her archaic medician dialect that she's "going to go find some plebs of amusing character and have fun" (a phrase which has survived in medician folklore until modern times, even used by youg people) and that "he'd better keep her sword safe in her absense, because she doesn't feel like carrying it around everywhere". She had then flown off at great speed and with the sound of thunder that had shattered windows in neighbouring villages. Wielding the Gladius Ex Virtute Magnifico, Leopold IV, duke of Litore Torto, now declared himself King Leopold I of Medici and started gathering forces to conquer all of Medici. In the final battle of the war, she had been offended by the mocking from the defending side and she blew up their fort, instantly killing an estimated 2500 soldiers and ending the war. Altho some contemporary sources suggested that the explosion was caused when a large amount of gunpowder was either accidentally or purposely ignited, the vast majority of witnesses credited her with the destruction. Worship According to myths, the people of Ancient Medici didn't really directly worship her, due to her reputation, but statues of her were still erected at temples, among those of her sisters. Most of the ancient myths had already long since fallen into obscurity, but because King Leopold I of Medici credited her as having appointed him to rule, he regularly publicly worshiped her statues at some ancient temples until his death. In modern times the ancient temples lay in ruins, but the central altars still have fresh flowers, indicating frequent activity. Trivia *Unless someone would make a very old-timy prequel, this article only expands the lore of Medici. *Kidnapping the queen of the Gauls and making her play musical instruments at night is hint at DJ Santosi. Maybe Fiorella is playing with her? What did she do to deserve this? Was she also having too much fun? Category:Content Category:New and Improved Medici Category:Fiction by GMRE Category:Characters Category:Old-timy things and tales Category:Characters with magic and/or super powers